


На пороге

by Stephaniya



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Last Alliance, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накануне Битвы Последнего союза, на пороге смерти, самое время для "последнего раза".</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пороге

Он покинул королевский шатер, как только убедился, что отец слишком занят спором с Ардиром – предводителем лотлориэнских лучников. Споры вообще не затихали с тех самых пор, как армии эльфов и людей соединили свои знамена и вместе двинулись против общего Врага. Трандуил в большинстве из них не участвовал, но наблюдать за тем, как сородичи препираются, иногда переходя на личности и припоминая все старые обиды, начиная с достопамятного пожара в гаванях, было страшно утомительно. Тем более, что мысли его были очень далеко от предстоящей битвы, от советов – сколь бесконечных, столь и бесполезных, от нависшей над ними всеми угрозы неминуемой смерти. Много столетий Трандуил избегал тех мыслей и чувств, что сейчас занимали его. Он сделал все, чтобы заставить себя забыть, похоронить произошедшее в памяти, уничтожить малейшее напоминание о тех днях, когда он был юн, а мир был полон невинности, красоты и любви, равных которым позднее он не встречал.   
И все было ради того лишь, чтобы единственный взгляд изменил все. Одно это глупое «Приветствую», и спокойствие, взрощенное годами, щедро политое слезами и укрепленное обидой и злостью, рассыпалось на куски, как белая головка одуванчика, когда дитя подуло на нее. Трандуила снова – за один вздох, один полувзгляд, одно оборванное касание рукой к руке – отбросило в те времена, когда он был молод, влюблен и очень доверчив. И с того самого мига он никак не мог выбросить из головы того, кто так стремительно вновь завладел его мыслями.   
Он прошел по притихшему военному лагерю – у шатров горели костры, хотя ночь еще не наступила. В иных землях, должно быть, солнце только начало клониться к закату, но здесь, на пороге вечной тьмы, небеса были низкими, черными и пустыми – ни единой звезды. Даже языки яркого пламени здесь казались зеленоватыми и тусклыми, словно окружающая их темнота крала у огня краски, свет и тепло. Здесь царствовало иное пламя, и обычной согревающей силе не было здесь места.  
Лагерь окутывала странная, неестественная тишина – Трандуил был почти уверен, никто вокруг и не думал спать, но голоса и обычный шум военной стоянки обретал в этих землях причудливую форму – такую, что говорившие начинали даже бояться собственного голоса, если пытались перекрыть им здешнюю тишь. Для Трандуила, впрочем, ничего этого не существовало – он знал, куда идет, и понимал, что не отступит, не вернется назад, пусть даже ему суждено столкнуться с насмешкой или злым отпором.   
Два стражника у полога походного шатра насторожились, когда он приблизился. Один окликнул его, и Трандуил поднял голову так, чтобы под серым пологом его капюшона можно было разглядеть его лицо. Стражи явно были удивлены, но расступились, пропуская его.   
За расшитыми тяжелыми стенами шатра было тепло и светло. Все небольшое пространство освещал свет круглого очага в центре. После похода сквозь тьму снаружи, на мгновение Трандуил почти ослеп и растерялся. Владыка стоял спиной ко входу в шатер, склонившись над походным столом, заваленным какими-то бумагами. При появлении Трандуила он повернулся, и лесной принц заметил на лице владыки тень удивления – совсем мимолетную, словно тот ждал его прихода, но не предполагал, что гость явится так рано. Сейчас было самое время, последний шанс извиниться, развернуться и скрыться в темноте, вернуться в шатер к отцу и надеяться, что завтра черная стрела или отравленный клинок отправят его в Чертоги Мандоса, туда, где все земные горести теряют смысл.   
\- Здравствуй,- сказал Келеборн, и сердце Трандуила на мгновение перестало биться.   
На владыке Лотлориэна не было кольчуги - он был одет в светло-серую рубаху, подпоясанную витым ремнем, но выглядел так, словно в любой момент мог облачиться в доспехи и выйти на поле боя. Трандуил, не снимая с головы капюшона плаща, позволил себе несколько секунд просто разглядывать Келеборна – внимательно и не произнося ни слова. Тот повернулся к нему окончательно, сложил руки перед собой. Лесной принц видел – губы Келеборна силились сложиться в привычную приветливую улыбку – такой он награждал всех, с кем разговаривал. Но сейчас этот дежурный жест вежливости не давался ему. В свете очага серебряные глаза Келеборна казались почти черными. Огонь отбрасывал на его лицо неровные тени, и казалось, что владыка хмурится.   
\- Я предполагал, что ты придешь, Трандуил Ороферион,- заговорил Келеборн наконец мягко и тихо – словно падали на землю легкие перья,- я рад, что мы сможем поговорить до того, как решится судьба Средиземья – и наша вместе с нею.  
\- Я пришел не говорить,- Трандуил и сам не понял, как осмелился сказать это. Подобна яфраза была последней из тех, что он придумал, чтобы начать этот разговор. И вот теперь отступать было нечего. Белые брови Келеборна нахмурились – или дрогнуло пламя?  
Трандуил ловкими чуть дрожащими пальцами расстегнул брошь на плаще у горла. Откинул с головы капюшон – огонь расцветил его волосы медовыми бликами. Одно легкое движение плеч – и легкая серая ткань плаща стекла по его телу на пол, как водопад сбегает с камней. Трандуил перешагнул через плащ, приблизился к Келеборну и замер в паре шагов от него, давая владыке рассмотреть то, что предстало перед его глазами.   
Трандуил был совершенно обнажен под плащом. Сейчас, в мягком свете очага, тело его казалось вылепленным из белоснежного воска – столь же совершенным, сколь и хрупким. В шатре было тепло, но аккуратные темные соски лесного принца затвердели, как от холода. Он стоял совершенно прямо, не прикасаясь к себе, чуть вздернув подбородок, зная, что от взгляда владыки сейчас не укрывалось ни то, что руки его дрожали все сильнее, ни то, что мужское естество его уже начинало наливаться кровью от самого того факта, что Трандуил стоял обнаженным перед тем, кто много столетий назад разбил его сердце.   
Келеборн созерцал его ровно три секунды – Трандуил про себя успел сосчитать. Затем он поспешно отвернулся – вот-вот должен был нервно обхватить себя руками, подумал Трандуил. В прежние времена владыка всегда так делал, если волновался. Интересно, насколько сильно изменились его привычки с тех пор? Те привычки, что Трандуил знал наперечет. Руки Келеборн дрогнули, но не больше.   
Он отступил на полшага – но не дальше.  
\- К чему это? – спросил он. Голос его звучал лишь немного хрипло.   
Трандуил повел плечами, откинул за спину непослушную прядь волос.   
\- Тебя именуют мудрым, Келеборн , владыка Лотлориэна,- отозвался он, сам не понимая, как в его тон просочилась тонкая ядовитая струйка насмешки,- неужели ты не догадаешься?   
\- Глупость,- Келеборн улыбнулся, но улыбка на его губах тут же завяла,- оденься, и давай поговорим?   
\- О чем? – Трандуил не двигался с места. Принц дал себе слово – он больше с места не сдвинется, и пусть все идет, как идет. – о том, как ты оставил меня одного? О том, как весть о вашей свадьбе с леди Галадриэль передавали из уст в уста, и последний эльф в Дориате говорил «Пусть звезды осеяют их союз»?   
Келеборн бросил на него взгляд вдруг побелевших глаз. Странным образом, это распалило Трандуила еще сильней. Он прекрасно понимал, что то, что он говорил, и то, что творилось с его телом, было совершенно недопустимо вместе. Он снова был зол – старая обида, закрывшаяся, но не зажившая до конца рана снова открылась и кровоточила. Но тело пылало так, словно Трандуил выслушивал пылкие признания в любви и сам отвечал тем же.   
\- Или о том, Владыка, как много ночей я провел без сна, потому что не хотел засыпать, и снова видеть тебя в своих снах? – продолжал Трандуил упрямо. Жар внутри нарастал, и лесной принц чувствовал, что еще немного, и возбуждение перельется через край, станет невыносимым,- или о том, как можно пить крепкое вино, будто воду, не чувствуя вкуса, затем лишь, чтобы забыться, ничего не слышать, не видеть, не думать и не помнить?  
\- Довольно,- Келеборн сжал кулаки, потом пальцы его разжались, руки метнулись вверх, и он обхватил себя ими. Трандуил едва устоял на ногах – перед ним вновь стоял среброволосый юноша, одетый в одну лишь утреннюю росу – такой, каким он встретил его в рассветный час на берегу Сириона между дубов Ниврима.  
\- Или о том поговорим, как, увидев меня через столько веков, ты даже приветствие с трудом выговорил? – голос Трандуила зазвучал тише, ладонь сама собой скользнула по бедру вверх, накрыла источник тянушего жара, пальцы чуть сжались, и Трандуил пропустил шумный напряженный вздох.   
\- Довольно,- Келеборн ступил ближе – и в глазах его теперь читалась ярость – на миг Трандуилу показалось, что владыка ударит его.   
\- Заставь меня замолчать,- выговорил он с вызовом.   
Келеборн в один шаг оказался с ним вплотную. Пальцы его накрыли ладонь Трандуила, отвели ее в сторону, и лесной принц не сдержал негромкого всхлипа. Прохладная рука гладила его, чуть сжимая, шелковистые пальцы скользили так, словно не было всех этих столетий.  
\- Стражи,- выдохнул Трандуил, чувствуя, как у него дрожат колени.  
\- Ты решил подумать о них именно сейчас? – шепотом поинтересовался Келеборн. Его рука и не думала останавливаться. Одно движение за другим, одна за другой ласка, и через несколько секунд Трандуил почувствовал, что забалансировал на грани. Он закусил губу, чтобы не слишком шуметь, но Келеборн вдруг отпустил его.  
Лесной принц с трудом устоял на ногах, растерянно моргнул.   
\- Ты за этим пришел? – поинтересовался Келеборн. Он уже снял свой ремень, одним плавным движением стянул через голову рубашку. Свет струился по тонким линиям его груди, оглаживал точеные плечи, но перед глазами Трандуила все уже начинало плыть.   
\- Завтра мы умрем,- ответил он. – так что фактически, это даже не будет изменой.   
\- Глупости,- шнуровка на брюках поддалась легко, мягкая ткань скользнула по бедрам, и Трандуил, не сдержавшись, облизнулся, увидев, что скрывала она под собой. Владыка был не менее возбужден, чем он сам,- обесчестить меня, не дав возможности исправиться – вот чего ты хотел. Отправить меня в небытие изменником, обманщиком, ведь так? Такова была бы твоя месть за мое предательство.  
Трандуил чувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту. Сейчас ему хотелось коснуться себя, довести начатое до конца, но еще больше, чем этого, принц жаждал ощутить на себе прохладу этих тонких умелых рук. Хотя бы еще один раз.   
\- Если и так? – сами собой сложили его губы.   
Келеборн переступил через свою одежду, остановился лицом к лицу с Трандуилом и заглянул ему в глаза. Ладонь владыки – теперь горячая и сухая – прошлась по его вздымающейся груди вниз к паху, но потом метнулась вверх. Келеборн завел руку за шею Трандуилу, притянул его к себе и уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Моргнул и мягко улыбнулся – улыбкой, за которую лесному принцу захотелось его ударить.   
\- Если так, то я считаю, что ты имеешь право отомстить,- вторая рука Келеборна снова сжала принца – на этот раз настойчиво и резко. Несколько уверенных точных движений, и Трандуил, содрогнувшись, излился в ладонь владыки. 

Трандуил не знал, сколько прошло времени. Они лежали теперь на узком походном ложе, прижавшись друг к другу, так тесно, будто хотели просочиться один в другого, слиться воедино. Тело приятно ныло от резкого вторжения, от солнечного сплетения вверх и вниз расходились теплые волны блаженной усталости. Лесной принц чувствовал, что завтрашний день может прийти или не прийти – для него это больше не имело значения. Он готов был умереть хотя бы и прямо сейчас за один миг такого забытого блаженства.   
\- Прости меня,- Келеборн заговорил первым,- за то, что ты перечислил. За то, что перечислить хотел, но не стал. За все.  
\- Такое не прощают,- Трандуил протянул руку и поиграл прядкой серебряных волос, намотал их на палец, отпустил,- ты почти уничтожил меня.   
\- Я бы не смог,- Трандуил чувствовал, что Келеборн улыбается, и ему захотелось стереть эту улыбку точным ударом в челюсть, - ты – акация. Такой хрупкий на вид, и такой прочный внутри. Кто я такой, чтобы уничтожать тебя.   
\- Мой единственный,- ответил Трандуил, ни секунды не задумавшись.   
Келеборн не отвечал. Трандуил тоже замолчал и не поднял головы, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.   
\- Помнишь, в Нивриме, когда листья становились тяжелыми и медными, ты пел о приходе зимы? – спросил лесной принц тихо,- о том, как сон деревьев похож на смерть. И о том, как, переродившись, они каждую весну рождаются заново.   
Он почувствовал молчаливый кивок.   
\- Завтра мы сбросим медную тяжесть листьев,- Трандуил улыбался, едва ли осознавая это,- спой мне о той весне, что у нас никогда не будет?


End file.
